


Push It

by Joanorbis



Series: Pezberry Week 16 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanorbis/pseuds/Joanorbis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Pezberry Week 2016 - Day 7, Smut day/Free day. Definitely gone down the smut route. Set in season 4ish in the loft, no plot, Rachel and Santana both single.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push It

Satana cackled drunkenly as Rachel struggled to climb up onto the barstool in the kitchen, the sight tickling her so much she had to put her hand to her side and almost bend double as her hysteria mounted.

 

“Or you could help me!” Rachel shouted, her speech slurred, her eyes narrowing before shooting open in alarm as her foot slipped and her hand reached desperately for the table to steady herself. “It’s not funny!”

 

“Oh, it really, really is!” Santana laughed, gasping for breath as she leaned on the fridge for support. “I really wish you could see yourself, Berry. Ooh, where’s my cellphone?”

 

“Santana, don’t you dare!” Rachel shrieked, slipping further towards the ground and causing Santana’s hoots of laughter to rise to a pitch only dogs could hear. She waved a hand at Rachel as the other gripped her side and she staggered over to help the girl up onto the seat.

 

“Jesus, Berry, sit down before you make me piss my pants,” she managed to sputter out, wiping tears from under her eyes as she walked back over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine, quickly pouring them both a glass. Rachel grabbed hold of the offered drink and observed her thoughtfully. “What’s with the look?”

 

“I was...um, nothing, forget it.” Rachel dropped her eyes as she bit her bottom lip and shook her head.

 

“What? Uh-uh, now you have to tell me,” Santana chuckled as she stumbled back to lean on the counter. “Spill.”

 

“I was just wondering how you do it,” she sighed, lifting the glass to her lips.

 

“Do what?”

 

“You know, get all these women to sleep with you.”

 

“Are you serious?” Santana asked wildly, gesturing up and down herself with a look that suggested Rachel was crazy.

 

“No, I mean, obviously you’re insanely gorgeous and could have anyone,” Rachel rolled her eyes and waved her hand, oblivious the comically surprised expression that Santana’s face adopted at this statement. “I just mean, like, what do you say to them?”

 

“Come on,” she scoffed.

 

“I’m serious! I mean, if I like someone there are certain things I do but they only work like, thirty per cent of the time! You seem to bring home one a week!”

 

“Jesus, Berry, keeping tabs on me?”

 

“Please, Santana,” Rachel pouted from behind her glass. “I really need your help.”

 

“I seem to recall last time I gave you advice on sex you didn’t really listen.”

 

“That’s because you didn’t really give me honest advice,” she shot back, holding her gaze levelly.

 

“Alright,” Santana said after a moment, her eyes accepting the challenge. She took a big gulp of her wine and leaned back. “So I find an excuse to leave for a moment, like go to bar, or the bathroom, and as I a make my way back I stop a little way from her, wait for her to catch my eye. Then I do a little smile and drop my eyes as I walk towards her, pushing my hair over my right shoulder.”

 

“That’s it?” Rachel cried indignantly, grabbing a handful of peanuts from the bag on the counter as Santana stopped and took a drink.

 

“No, Rachel, that’s not it,” she giggled, waving her hand for silence. “Then I walk right up to them, this usually works best it they’re sat somewhere high, like a wall, or counter or barstool, for you maybe not so much given your proximity to the ground.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself!” Santana laughed as Rachel threw a peanut at her. “Now shush, let me finish! So I slowly walk up in front of them and I do my jedi thigh trick…”

 

“Your what?!” Rachel shrieked before bursting into a fit of giggles.

 

“Shit, just forget I told you I call it that.”

 

“I can’t,” she choked out, doubled over with laughter. “That’s hysterical.”

 

“Shut up, it works every time.” Sanatan sulked as she took a swig of wine. “Do you want my help or not?”

 

“I do, I really do,” Rachel chuckled as she wiped under her eyes. “I have to know how this ends! Please, continue.”

 

“Well you already know how it ends, Berry,” she winked at her. “So I do my...thing and then walk right in between her legs, rub my hand up her side, graze her jaw with my lips and whisper in her ear ‘Do you want to come back to my place?’”

 

Rachel sat without speaking from the moment, her mouth suddenly dry and the silence deafening after Santana’s voice had gotten softer and softer during her story. She swallowed and quickly took a drink.

 

“That’s it?”

 

“Yeah,” Santana looked up at her with a frown. “Why?”

 

“Nothing,” she shrugged innocently. “I just wasn’t convinced.”

 

“Well that’s because I didn’t do it properly.”

 

“Really? Why not?”

 

“Because,” Santana said in exasperation. “I was just telling you, not showing you!”

 

“Well then maybe you should show me,” she shrugged again, taking another sip of wine.

 

“What? Come on, Berry…”

 

“Why not? First you do the read through, then the blocking. That’s show business, Santana.”

 

“You’re insane!”

 

“Come on, Santana!” Rachel threw her hand up. “Are you worried I won’t be able to resist you?”

 

“Of course not, I…”

 

“Then show me! Please?”

 

Santana narrowed her eyes and studied her for a second. “Alright.”

 

She dropped her gaze from Rachel’s face and stared down into her own glass for a moment before setting it carefully on the counter, her right hand coming to rest there as the left came up to her hip. Slowly she ran her eyes up Rachel’s body and looked into her eyes for a brief second as she gave a small smile, breaking eye contact as she pushed away from the counter and sauntered across the kitchen. As she reached Rachel’s chair she ran the tip of her middle finger lightly over her thigh, so gently Rachel could barely feel it, but all of a sudden her thighs parted like the red sea and Santana was standing between them, running her hand up her side, her breath hot and rapid on Rachel’s face as she moved her lips up to her ear.

 

“Do you want to come home with me?” Santana whispered huskily.

 

Rachel’s breath caught in her throat and she struggled to formulate a sentence in her brain. Santana was so close she could feel the heat coming through her dress, her hand still trailing softly up and down her side. Suddenly teeth nipped gently on her earlobe and Santana chuckled softly. “I’m telling you, every damn time.”

 

“I’m already home with you,” she managed to say, cursing herself as Santana tensed slightly between her legs and brought her now intensely dark eyes back to meet Rachel’s. “I mean, what if they were already here?”

 

“Well if she’s already here it’s pretty done deal, Rach.”

 

“But if it wasn’t,” she shivered slightly at the thick tone of Santana’s voice. “What if there was like a party here or something?”

 

“I’m not going to fuck a girl in the middle of a party Rachel,” Santana laughed, moving back slightly. “We’re not seventeen anymore.”

 

“Alright then, like on a movie night.”

 

“When was the last time you saw me have a movie night with a girl? Besides you?”

 

“Just humour me!” Rachel pleaded, grabbing hold of Santana’s hands.

 

“Alright,” she said warily, looking down at the hands that held her own and were pulling her back in. “At this point I guess she’s been sending me signals, so I kiss her in a way that will confirm or deny if it’s on, then I...well I guess I would just make sure that she wants this.”

 

Rachel settled Santana’s hand back on her side and looked up slowly to see the latina staring back in confusion. Her heart was racing now. She swallowed thickly and slid her hand up Santana’s arm, resting it on the back of her neck to pull her in and whisper in her ear. “Show me.”

 

Santana’s breath caught in her throat. She pulled back slowly, just enough to be able to study Rachel’s eyes, notice the flush of her cheeks and the way she was hungrily staring at her mouth. She licked her lips as she briefly considered how bad an idea this was before leaning in and kissing her, gently at first but quickly deepening it as the heat between them increased. Rachel’s hand tightened at the back of her neck, running up into her hair while the other slid down to her ass, pulling her in closer as she moaned into her mouth. She slid her hands up Rachel’s sides, stopping just under her breasts and running her thumbs over the swell, fire pooling in her gut as Rachel arched into her touch and pulled gently at her bottom lip.

 

“Fuck, Rach,” she moaned, breaking the kiss and looking deeply into her eyes. “Please tell me you want this?”

 

Rachel gazed back at her with hooded eyes, her breath ragged as she grabbed Santana’s hand and pulled it under her skirt. Santana’s eyes slammed shut and she dropped her forehead against Rachel’s with a soft moan as she felt how wet Rachel was.

 

“Fuck,” she swore softly, her stomach lurching as she ran her fingertips gently back and forth over Rachel’s ruined underwear. She opened her eyes again to see Rachel staring back at her, pupils fully blown, her mouth open and her breath short and rapid. Santana increased the pressure slightly and Rachel’s eyes snapped shut, a low groan forcing it’s way out as she dropped her head to Santana’s shoulder.

 

“Fuck,” she hissed, putting a hand to the back of Santana’s head as she whispered in her ear. “I really need you to touch me.”

 

Santana couldn’t stop the noise that came out of her as Rachel’s words melted her brain and sent the contents swirling down below. She kissed down Rachel’s jaw and neck as she slid her fingers under the fabric and swiftly moved them to where the girl needed her to be.

 

“Oh, my….” Rachel bit off the last word and threw her head back before taking a deep breath, her hands in Santana’s hair, exhaling loudly through her nose as she swung back forward. Santana moved up to kiss her, their mouths moving so ferociously against each other she could feel the effects at the tops of her thighs.

 

“Take this off,” she said softly, her breath heavy as she tugged at Rachel’s top with her free hand. Quickly Rachel pulled the offending item out of the way, allowing Santana to work her way down Rachel’s neck, popping open her bra as her mouth moved across her chest and wrapped hungrily around her nipple. Rachel moaned loudly as Santana kissed and sucked her breasts and grabbed at her head, her fingers flexing in her hair.

 

“Oh God, Jesus, fuck...Santana…” she pulled gently until the other girl looked up. “Santana, I need more.”

 

Santana’s stomach clenched and her lips shot up meet Rachel’s, her hands moving quickly to remove the girl’s underwear before their bodies pressed up against each other again. Her heart was beating like a demented caged bird as she slid her fingers slowly up Rachel’s thigh before dancing around her clit and teasing ever so slowly downwards. Rachel gave a strangled cry as her hips shot forward and she gripped Santana’s biceps as she broke the kiss, her breathing laboured.

 

“I can’t…” she panted. “I can’t….teasing...don’t.”

 

She dropped her forehead against Santana’s and squeezed her eyes shut, her hips doing a dance like they didn’t know whether to come or go, so to speak. Santana was fit to pop herself at this point so she pulled Rachel into a kiss with her right hand whilst her left moved to put the girl out of her misery. Rachel moaned deeply into her mouth as she pushed two fingers into her. She was soaked and her walls already fluttering, her cries getting higher and more intense with every move Santana made, each sound sending a jolt to her core. Slowly she curled her fingers to find the spot she was looking for and Rachel tore her mouth away as her hips bucked violently.

 

“Ah, fuuuu…” Rachel bit down on her lip, her eyes clenched shut as she pumped her hips to Santana’s rhythm. “Fuck, so...oh, fuck, so…”

 

She flexed her fingers uselessly in Santana’s hair as her words lost all coherence and became wanton, guttural sounds. Santana kissed her under her jaw and sucked roughly against the skin there, forcing herself to stop before she left a mark, and working her way down the girl’s neck. Rachel’s hand dropped suddenly and grabbed her ass, pulling her forwards and causing the back of her hand to rub against her own neglected lady parts. She gave a broken cry and bit down a little harder than she intended on Rachel’s neck, startled and even more turned on by her answering moan and a tightening around her fingers. Taking the direction she gently sucked and nipped at Rachel’s neck with every thrust of her hand, Rachel’s moaning and gasps of breath getting louder and higher and her walls clenched and fluttered around Santana’s fingers, her hand digging harder into her ass.

 

When the arm around her neck tightened and the moaning in her ear became an almost continuous sound Santana curled her fingers a little more and Rachel shattered around her, her whole body shaking as she shouted out her orgasm into Santana’s shoulder and hair.

 

“Oh, God, Santana,” Rachel whispered, her hand shaking as she ran it up and down her arm. Santana kissed her gently, her fingers still moving slowly inside her as she worked her down. “God, that was…”

 

Santana chuckled slightly as she kissed down her neck. “That’s not even what I’m best at.” Rachel gave a guttural moan and tightened around her fingers again. “Hmm, something tells me Berry wants to see what I’m best at?”

 

“Oh, fuck yes,” Rachel’s breathing was getting laboured again, her eyes almost completely black. “God, yes I do.”

 

Slowly Santana pulled her fingers out and brought them to her lips with a smirk, licking them clean before pulling Rachel into a heated kiss. After a moment she pulled away and dropped to her knees, looking up at the girl with a hooded gaze and lightly kissing up her thighs. Rachel’s mouth fell open and her chest was rising and falling like a jackhammer as Santana positioned her mouth tantalising close to Rachel’s clit and held herself there, keeping her distance as Rachel tried to close the gap.

 

“Santana, please!” Rachel whined, her hands clutching at Santana’s hair in an effort to force the issue.

 

“Patience, Berry,” she smirked, enjoying the way Rachel’s hips canted as she breathed the words over her clit.

 

She ran the tip of her tongue ever so lightly over Rachel’s overheated bundle of nerves and felt her own underwear be completely destroyed by the answering cry. She repeated the action, over and over, never exerting quite enough pressure to give the girl what she needed and whipping her up into such a state that her thighs were trembling already. Slowly she ran circles around her clit with the tip of her tongue, Rachel’s whimpers and snapping hips bringing Santana closer to the edge than she had ever been without direct stimulation.

 

Finally she wrapped her lips around Rachel’s clit with an unexpected moan of her own, Rachel’s answering groan of pleasure and the way that her fingers tightened in her hair making her dizzy with anticipation. She sucked lightly and gave a few quick flicks with her tongue, causing the girl to buck wildly into her face. Quickly she brought her hands up to the brunette’s hips, not wanting a broken nose as a lasting reminder of this little adventure, and ran her tongue down Rachel’s slit til it was teasing her entrance.

 

“Oh, fuck!” Rachel moaned, a series of noises following up her curse as Santana’s tongue pushed into her. “Oh, sh….mmfph…”

 

With every movement of her tongue Santana was having to fight harder and harder to control Rachel’s hips, and her hands were grasping at her head, pushing her face deeper in. After a while she gave up and slid her hands from Rachel’s hips round to cup her ass, deciding just to hold on and enjoy the ride.

 

“Oh, Jesus, Santana!” Rachel cried, her right arm shooting out to find something to hold onto, only succeeding in sending the glass of wine and the bag of peanuts skidding across the table and crashing to the floor. “Oh, my….fuck, oh God, please...fuck!”

 

Santana squeezed her eyes shut and tried to ignore the lack of oxygen. Rachel’s hand pulling uncomfortably at her hair as she arched her spine and tilted her head back, her cries of pleasure fired at the ceiling, pumping her hips into Santana’s face as her orgasm came crashing through her. Santana gasped in a few quick breaths as Rachel’s shuddering body allowed air to reach her desperate mouth, and languidly licked her clean.

 

“Stop, stop,” Rachel’s shaky voice drifted down to her as she slowly ran her tongue up to meet her clit. “I can’t take any….oh my...fu….”

 

Rachel’s thighs gripped her face as her eyes snapped back shut and her mouth fell into a silent O. Slowly Santana flicked her tongue back and forth, watching with interest and a persistent throb between her own legs as Rachel started to quiver and shake her way towards a third, unexpected and extremely powerful climax. With a series of rapid, startlingly loud cries, Rachel fell apart and slumped forward, testing Santana’s lightning reflexes to the max as she caught her and followed the motion to bring the two of them down to the floor, Rachel’s trembling body on top of her own.

 

“You okay, Rach?” Santana asked quietly as she stroked her hair.

 

“I just need a minute,” she slurred in response, sounding drunk in a way that definitely wasn’t alcohol related.

 

Santana chuckled and kissed the top of her head. She carried on stroking the shorter girl’s hair as she waited for her to recover and tried to ignore the increasingly uncomfortable throb from her own lady parts. She knew that the most likely outcome at this point would be Rachel passing out and her carrying the girl to bed before taking care of herself, but she figured that Rachel would be out in the next few minutes so she wouldn’t have to wait too long. To her surprise Rachel suddenly lifted her head and pulled her into a searing kiss, her hand pushing swiftly into her underwear and expertly finding her swollen clit.

 

“Holy shit,” she moaned as a bolt of pleasure shot through her. “Jesus, Rach, give a girl some warn...oh, fuck, yes…”

 

She could feel Rachel smirk against her neck as she played her like a damn piano, and that only helped to turn her on even more. How the hell did Berry know exactly how she liked to be touched? Every move of her hand was bringing Santana embarrassingly close and she was moaning like a cat in heat, writhing around on the floor under Rachel Berry in what she was pretty confident was the best sex of her life.

 

“Rach,” she panted. “Fuck, Rachel, don’t stop, oh God, don’t stop.”

 

Rachel moved her lips back up to Santana’s with a shake of her head and a smile and crashed their lips together once more, her free hand pushing into Santana’s hair as her legs locked around her thigh. Sparks shot through her as she felt the girls soaked core pushing against her skin and she moaned into Rachel’s mouth as she dropped her hands to her ass and flexed her leg. They pushed against each other, Rachel’s fingers losing some of their rhythm as they drove each other higher, their combined moans causing Santana’s hips to start snapping into Rachel like they were hooked up to pistons. She knew she wouldn’t last much longer now, she couldn’t. She felt like she would die if this got any more intense.

 

“Oh, God, Rachel,” she groaned, her head smacking back against the floor as her eyes snapped shut, her fingers gripping into Rachel’s ass like it was the only thing keeping her from oblivion. “Fuck, I’m so close, oh fuck.”

 

Rachel kissed up her neck as her fingers found the perfect spot. “You have no fucking idea how long I have wanted to hear you say that.”

 

The shock of her words broke something in Santana and the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced shot through her body, practically lifting her off the floor. Wave after wave rolled through her and all she could do was cling on to Rachel, one hand on her ass, the other clutched around her back like she could somehow keep her grounded. As the intensity subsided she felt Rachel’s body shaking as she came again, the moans in her ear bringing her back up, the sounds coming out of the pair of them almost primal.

 

They lay together on the floor in silence, aftershocks rolling through them intermittently, their hands stroking soothing patterns of the others skin as they came down. Santana’s mind was racing, her thoughts incoherent and vague, Rachel’s statement breaking through the fog periodically and sending tremors through her. This wasn’t just some drunken experiment for Rachel, not entirely. She had thought about this before, for a long time apparently. What did that mean? If she was honest with herself Santana had wanted to fuck Rachel almost as long as she’d known her, but she still didn’t know what it meant. Maybe that was all it was.

 

“So,” Rachel said with a yawn, pushing up on her elbow as she ran her hand up the front of Santana’s dress. “What do we do now?”

 

“I have no idea.” Santana said honestly. “But I definitely want to do that again.”

 

“Well of course,” she said with a small smile. “I didn’t even get to see you naked yet.”

 

“Then I suggest you take me back to your room and fix that, Rachel.”

  
Rachel’s smile spread over her face and she leaned up to kiss her softly. “I think that sounds like an excellent idea.”


End file.
